


All I Think Of

by Mossbeast



Category: One Piece
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to tag this, I've been agonizing over whether or not to post this, Law feels a feel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, watch me hijack gildedmuse's headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/pseuds/Mossbeast
Summary: Law is stressed. How fortunate that Zoro has just the thing.I suck at summaries.I'm piggybacking off gildedmuse's headcanons, so the real credit goes to her!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 33





	All I Think Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gildedmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/gifts).



> Get well soon Gildedmuse! 🖤

They haven't been in Wano long and Law is already on his last legs. He was on edge to begin with, all the uncertainty around Luffy and also having mister Roronoa Sex-on-Legs Zoro aboard the Polar Tang certainly didn't help, and now Law finds himself too keyed up to sleep. Has been that way for days, now, only finding blessed silence in his mind when the exhaustion gets overwhelming. But what's he to do? He has his own crew and the most important part of Mugiwara's crew to take care of and keep somewhat alive. And he can't do that when he's asleep. Instead he hovers over the small fire they’ve made, creates contingency plans for the contingency plans fully aware that once Luffy shows it will all have been for naught, and keeps one eye and ear on the surroundings and the other on Zoro. Because he bloody well can’t _not_ keep an eye and ear on him either. Half the time it’s because he’s genuinely worried Zoro will fuck off to somewhere and wreak havoc, the other half is because ... well.

Law honestly can't stop daydreaming about Zoro stalking over to him and making him forget for a while.

He's seen Zoro naked plenty of times, in the baths or on his operating table, so he knows for a fact that Zoro is more than adequately equipped for that sort of distraction. But - considering the Strawhat Crew - he's not sure Zoro is aware of the possibility of that kind of distraction, which is a damn shame. But it's useless to dwell on it, so Law doesn't. Instead, he buries himself in work, finds menial tasks that don't require much focus and does those to his best abilities. If his hands are shaky and he's cross-eyed from sleep deprivation that's his problem alone - at least until his crew stages an intervention.  
"Captain, are you alright?" No. No, _no_ , he really isn't, but he also doesn't know what to do with himself so he tells everyone he's fine and sends them back to their tasks. It's better if they don't draw too much attention to themselves. He worries that Luffy will make an entrance so spectacular that all this infiltration and assimilation will have been pointless. The experience of Luffy on Dressrosa had destroyed any hope Law might have ever carried to get this show on the road stealthily. He barely notices where he's headed and only stops when he collides with something hard and really warm. His chin smarts from the contact point with Zoro's cheek and Law feels how the air is pushed out of his chest in a matter of seconds. He all but crumples at Zoro's feet, only that the green-haired swordsman holds him up like he's a sheet of paper. Gentle, and with very little effort.

"What's the matter, Torao?", he asks, and fuck if the low rumbling from deep in Zoro's chest doesn't do things to Law. He more feels than hears the question and he hesitates. He could... He could feed Zoro all the lies from earlier but then again Zoro must have been following him, must have known that Law wasn't being truthful. When and _also why_ had Zoro become such a brilliant lie detector?  
"I... It's.. it's not nothing but... I don't know. Perhaps when this fight is over, Zoro-ya", he sighs against the marvelous chest. Granted, the scar is anything but and Law still sort of wants to wrap his hands around whoever botched the stitches neck and squeeze, but there's always a chance that Zoro also didn't follow doctor's orders because he does that, _a lot_ , and Law also really doesn't want to hurt Zoro. He just wants to have him because he's greedy and Zoro's never shown him any specific interest other than the odd sparring session whenever their alliance managed to stay close for a while without Law being glued to some imbecile's bedside trying to figure out how to save them from dying together with Chopper. He's fond of the little reindeer, not the same way Bepo is, or Zoro (and _why does everything circle back to Zoro_ , he wonders), but sometimes he could do without the yelling and cursing and screeching of the Strawhat crew and just curl up next to Zoro in a sunny spot and nap away. Or be pressed into a soft mattress and fucked by a certain swordsman until he can't tell up from green any longer. Sometimes Law wishes his brain would just shut up.

"You seem a little stressed, Torao", Zoro chuckles. Law wants to rub his face all over those perfect, _perfect_ pectorals and almost misses Zoro's observation.  
"A little. Luffy-ya does make a habit of being loud and careless", Law admits quietly. Strong fingers tilt his chin up and Law focuses on one single eye that seems to dig through his soul. It'd surely be unsettling if it weren't exactly what Law's been secretly craving ever since their departure from Dressrosa. There's the smallest, barest hint of a smirk playing at the corners of Zoro's mouth.  
"Let me try to appease your fears on the matter, Law. I promise I'll be gentle." Zoro pulls Law onto his feet and moves them deeper into their hideout, into the small, secluded area Law has claimed for himself because he needs space and quiet every now and then. Zoro starts fumbling at his kimono and for a moment Law thinks the other will simply draw his swords and start yet another sparring match and he’s just about to yell that sparring is about the last thing that will help at this point when suddenly the kimono drops around Zoro's shoulders and reveals delicious plains of hard muscle and tanned skin. There's a generous spattering of freckles dancing across broad shoulders and Law wants to taste them, wants to sample them all and he knows he really shouldn't and then Zoro steps closer to where Law is rooted to the ground and gently draws the infamous captain close for a soft kiss.

Only that it isn't soft in the slightest. Like everything Zoro does, he does it to win, and Law can barely breathe under the onslaught of hot, wet lips and sharp teeth, can barely moan out his consent or whine his frustration when Zoro grabs his hands and stops them from tearing off his own kimono. Oh but he _wants_..!

"Patience, _captain_ ", Zoro murmurs against his lips and tugs sharply at Law's hair. He uses the title like an endearment, like a reminder that Law is, currently, anything but a good captain and while the insult should turn him off for life he finds that, coming from Zoro, he doesn't mind it so much. _He doesn't mind it at all_.

A few moments later Zoro lets go of Law's hands and they drop to frame Zoro's waist, to feel the warmth of another body and the strong and steady pulse that keeps it alive.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed you taking on more night watches", Zoro whispers in Law's ear while he trails his hand over Law's clothed chest. It's perfectly innocent except for the massive blush staining Law's cheeks and the shiver running down his back. Lust and arousal curl hot and tight in Law's gut. He tries to press himself closer to Zoro but a sharp tug at his hair reminds him to stay back. _It's like Zoro's putting him, an older, more experienced captain, in his place_. And Law, shockingly, _doesn't mind_.

"And still working through the entire day and being on call in case any of us get hurt." Zoro continues trailing his hand over Law's chest, slipping it under the soft fabric of the kimono to brush at the cool, soft skin beneath. Law sighs at the contact and thinks that if he were to die right now, he's never been happier.  
"I don't think I have to tell a doctor how vital sleep is." There's - _ouch_. Zoro's fingers are ridiculously strong and Law gasps for air, a pained keen unlodging itself from his throat. He's still reeling from the unexpected pain when he feels calloused fingertips closing in on the abused nipple again. Motherfucker.  
"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you, _captain_ ", Zoro says. "You were going to tell me off, weren't you, Torao? That's rather unfortunate because right now I want you to listen to _me_." Law pants harshly when the hand at the back of his head releases the deathgrip it has on his hair and instead cradles the back of his neck, thumb rubbing softly over the soft strands that are normally well hidden beneath his hat. He barely notices the kimono slipping off his shoulders because the nerves under the black lines of his tattoos are firing overtime as Zoro traces the hearts that gave the crew its name. The ones he got for Corrazon.

 _The ones that feel like they're lighting up along the path Zoro's fingertips are taking_.

Law looks down at the familiar face, the devious smirk, the crinkles around Zoro's good eye. Tries to count the freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose and cheeks but only comes as far as five because Zoro's second hand starts trailing down Law's neck, gently digging into the hard, knotted strands of his trapezius muscles, m. splenius capitis, m. semispinalis capitis, m. sternocleidomastoideus and back over the long planes of m. trapezius before moving on to m. deltoideus posterior, mediales and anterior.  
He runs the names of the muscles through his head because he's afraid of what will happen if he drops everything. He's scared of the outcome. Scared he will admit more than he should, more than is safe, but then there's suddenly a warm breath ghosting over his lips and the blood starts rushing loudly in his ears and he doesn't care any more.

 _Please_ , he thinks between harsh breaths and the heady feeling of Zoro's scent cloying his nose. There's a desperation to it, desperation to be kissed, to be touched, to be led and to not have to say it. He begs Zoro not to make him say it in his mind. And Zoro, bless him, listens. For probably the first time Law's ever experienced, Zoro listens. Cocks his head, stares deep into his eyes as if Law's thoughts were being projected to his retinas.

A sharp jerk of Zoro's head leads to them both stumbling over to a slightly more sheltered cove, and Law drops down to the ground in a graceless slump. Zoro kneels at Law's feet, tapping the bent knees for Law to spread them, which he does, so help him, because Zoro's entire demeanor changed from laidback sleepyhead and not the sharpest tool in the shed (or on the ship, Law's brain helpfully supplies) to assertive and dominant and most importantly knowledgeable mindreader in a split second. This is the demon people talk about when hushed whispers of Roronoa Zoro's exploits make their way through port taverns and dock personnel. This is not the guy that lets his crew walk all over him because he can't be bothered to interrupt his naptime for bickering, this is the guy who took out an entire Baroque Works town on his own while absolutely smashed. Law knows firsthand how much Zoro can drink without even feeling the slightest effect.

"You're thinking too much", Zoro purrs into Law's ear - _when the fuck did he get so close?_ Law knows Zoro moves fast, faster even since he trained under his sworn enemy Mihawk, but this is bordering on ridiculous. Law stares at the bandana that has found its way onto Zoro's head somehow. The swordsman looks sharper this way, more like the apex predator he is and less like Tony Tony Chopper's cuddlebuddy. A lot like the man who has made it his mission to take Law apart. And Law? He doesn't object, even if there's a million things he needs to do and check on and.

Oh. _Oh._

He sighs and gasps and archs his back off from the soft sandy cove, tries to meet Zoro's touch, tries to wriggle the most aching, pressing parts of his body to the clever mouth, tries to get Zoro to do what he wants, but the more he pushes, the less Zoro seems inclined to move.

"I decide what you get and when you get it, _captain._ " Law resigns himself to the sensations, focuses on Zoro's hands as they pull his kimono apart and play on the tattooed plains of his chest. They're warm, he notes distantly, rough from hours upon hours dedicated to swordplay and strength training, yet gentle. Their touch is barely there, featherlight, soft like Zoro looks when he's napping with Chopper and in complete opposition to what he is now. Calculated. All sharp angles and toothy grins and lust hooded eyes. He takes what he likes and Law writhes on strong fingers that expertly and relentlessly push against his prostate, milking him for what he's worth and then some, all the while wearing that massive shit-eating grin that says _you will take it and you will ike it_ and Law does, he really does, he just wants more than those three fingers but he can't articulate - he's too stuck writhing and moaning and trying to breathe. And Zoro hears him think, pulls his hot fingers out and Law and pushes his thick, hard cock against the ring of muscle.

"Do you have any slick? Otherwise this might hurt", Zoro says and Law shakes his head. He doesn't care, he _wants_ the pain, wants to feel he's alive and Zoro runs his tongue over his pointy teeth and impossibly red, kiss-swollen lips before bending down to claim Law's lips in a sloppy kiss, drifting lower on his face, biting against his chin and goatee and being all-round wonderfully distracting so that Law doesn't notice him slip in until Zoro shifts and the head of his cock pushes against Law's oversensitive prostate.  
Law is caught doesn't know whether to freeze or move, scream or breathe, and the Zoro takes that choice from him and starts moving at a brutal pace.

There is nothing but the fine line of pleasure and pain, hard on the pleasure when Zoro pulls out entirely and moves down lightning fast to swallow down Law's cock hungrily. Lights flash before his eyes from neurons misfiring, and he comes down Zoro's throat with a muted groan and his back arches off the ground, legs spasming and hips and pelvis bucking while Zoro dutifully sucks and licks the softening phallus. He pulls off with a wet _plop_ and a soft kiss to the tip before moving up to lay down next to the Heart Pirates captain.

Law still works on catching his breath and willing his eyes to see what is actually there when a soft snore drifts from Zoro's prone body. Law sighs and follows suit, because he can't think of anythig else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you've already read this but I'm wrapping up some things and generally feeling pretty good about my writing so have it here too! 🖤  
> Thank you for being such a wonderful inspiration!


End file.
